


Happy Birthday, Babe!

by XiXalty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Keithtober 2020, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Surprise Party, everyone is happy, keith's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiXalty/pseuds/XiXalty
Summary: There's something weird in Keith's office, and he doesn't know what it is.So, he does the only thing logical: he grabs his knife and gets ready for a fight.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, im not good at writing feelings

Keith’s face was stuck in a frown. He was having a shitty day, utterly terrible. This morning, while he was on the train, the weather had suddenly decided to drop like, twenty degrees, and Keith had frozen his ass off on the walk from the train stop to work. The wind whipped around him, blowing at him from all directions. It felt like ten people were simultaneously trying to shape his hair into a mohawk in the time he took to walk to the office. His skinny jeans, no matter how alluring they made him look, was useless in protecting his ass from the nipping cold.

Lance would have said something idiotic, like _ass-icle_ or something.

He quite practically rammed his right shoulder into the door, shoving it open as forcefully as he could, startling a poor young girl who happened to be walking across at the moment. _She’s probably one of the new interns_ , he thinks, as he shoulders his way through the crowded lobby. He jammed his finger at the up button for the lift.

After a grand total of five seconds, he started fidgeting. He shook his legs, trying to get the blood to flow. There was absolutely _no way_ he was going to start slapping his thighs and butt in public. Keith desperately needed to bend his knees, his joints were itchy (there’s no other way to describe it). Just as he was going to cave in, a lift made a high pitched ding. He was aware of the swarm of people around him wanting to get in with him, and the moment the doors cracked open, it was like everyone moved in a wave, sweeping him along.

Initially, he was close to the front, but he’d ended up smack in the middle of the carriage. There were _way_ too many people in there with him; Keith was surprised the 'over-weight' sign wasn’t lit. Slowly, as the lift ascended, he could feel the body warmth of the seven people around him radiating into his space. He grimaced and chanced glance up.

_Lvl 1._

Really, the lift was moving at a snail’s pace. Maybe it was the weight of the other passengers, or maybe he always felt this jittery when there were people invading his personal space - which was a two-meter radius - like this. Luckily, he was a little taller than everyone else, and he wasn’t stuck breathing the scents of their shampoos or lack thereof.

_Lvl. 2_

The guy next to him coughed, but he couldn’t cover his mouth because there was no space to lift his hand. So, he leaned his head down to his left instead. Which was Keith’s side. Keith tilted his face upwards and tried not to breathe.

_Lvl 3._

He saw his blurry reflection in the mirrored ceiling of the elevator. His hair was a mess, bits clumped together. He’ll fix it later.

_Lvl 3A._

The lift stopped. He shifted his eyes to look at the display. _Not my floor, yet._ He took in a breath as some people got off. A few people shuffled around to fill the empty spaces.

_Lvl 5._

The carriage slowed, and the guy talking loudly on the phone near the front got off. Someone to the back awkwardly coughed. Keith sighed ran his hand through the tangles and pushed at them until they let up.

_Lvl 6._

Finally, freedom. Keith stumbled out through the doors and onto the landing. He immediately started towards his office, sliding around people, dodging coffee cups and files.

As he approached his office, he noticed some shadows moving around inside. He had installed one-way glass since he didn’t like knowing people could see what he was doing at any time. Shiro insisted that it was to maintain his image of 'mystery' as the 'illusive co-founder of the company', but that was fake.

Another fact many didn’t know about Keith: he owned this company, and he owned everyone in it. Okay, maybe half of it, since Shiro’s got half of it. _Okay_ , he didn’t own anyone, just the 'intellectual property' or whatever that is; he just likes the thought of it.

Subtly grasping the switchblade he kept under his belt, concealed by his shirt, he stepped carefully towards the door. He knows that the whole floor is full of witnesses, and there’s literally a security guard over there, but he wants to see it for himself, first.

He shoved open the door, with his knife in front of his chest, completely focused on where he thought the shadow was. He had this manic glint in his eyes, kind of like light reflecting off the blade of a sharp knife.

His eyes instantly flicked to the intruders. They got up and surrounded him in one quick motion. He gasped as he registered exactly what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now we get to see who was behind the door

"Surprise!" They all said in unison

"Happy birthday Keith!" His vision was filled with the smiling faces of those he considered family. They didn’t press too close, however, probably because of the knife in his hand.

Stunned, he looked around. Everyone was still smiling, patiently waiting for him to say something. After the confusion cleared away, all he felt was happiness and love. Love for the people who he cared about, who cared for him in return. He remembers when he was alone, always living with fear that people will always leave in the end. But then he met them, and this time, it felt like they would never leave him. He looks at them, their smiling faces, and silently thanks the universe for what’s been given to him.

"Thanks, guys," he said softly, but everyone heard him loud and clear. He smiled at them, trying to convey his emotions the best he could. He made eye contact with each of them, one by one. Shiro’s eyes flitted down to his chest, then back up.

_Right, the knife. Oops._

Chuckling sheepishly, he clicked it back into place and shoved it back into his belt.

"I baked you your favourite cake, Keith!" Hunk said excitedly. He looked at the cake in his hands and saw an expertly iced cake that read "Happy Birthday" above some squiggles that were probably spelling out his name.

"Do you like it? I wrote your name," Lance piped up. He was sitting on his desk, his butt on all of his important papers. Keith merely rolled his eyes.

While Hunk was putting the candles in with Shiro’s help, Pidge approached him, phone in hand, and a sinister smirk on her face.

_This can’t be good._

She only turned the phone around, and a video recording of the whole surprised played. He saw himself come in with the knife, and he saw his own stunned silence. It lasted ten seconds, and then he looked like he was going to cry. The video was really zoomed into his face, and he could see his vulnerable expression playing out. He didn’t mind opening himself up to his friends, but if anyone else were to see it…

"Don’t worry, I won't show this to anyone," Pidge said, and Keith breathed a sigh of relief. "…probably." she tacked on, almost inaudible.

But before Keith could threaten her, slender arms wound around his waist, hugging him from behind. Their fingers interlaced in front of his stomach, and Keith turned around, bringing his arms around their neck.

"Happy birthday, baby," Lance said, resting his forehead on Keith’s.

"Thank you, Lance," he replied, looking into the blue sky that was Lance’s eyes. A sky that represented his happiness, his freedom, his love.

Faces only inches apart, they both leaned into each other and sealed their lips in a sweet kiss. Keith smiled into the kiss, and they broke apart, both with smiles full of affection.

"Let’s sing the song," Shiro called from the coffee table, where the cake was sitting with candles already lit. Keith kneeled in front of it as they sang the song with vigor, laughing when everyone went off pitch. He heard the click of a camera as he blew out the candles with his eyes closed. They all came in for a group picture as Pidge propped her phone up on some books.

As the timer counted down, Keith had the urge to slam Lance’s face into the cake. Unfortunately for him, everyone else was thinking just the same. Just as he cracked a smile for the picture, four hands pushed his head into the cake.

Face full of buttercream, he resurfaced and glared at his cackling friends. Looking back at the phone, he saw that it wasn’t even a picture; it was a video!

Keith couldn’t even feel betrayed. Everyone was happy, and so was he. Shaking his head, he couldn’t suppress a smile. A towel found its way into his hands, and he dragged it down his face from his forehead to his chin.

"You got a little here," Lance said, eyes still sparkling with mirth, as he pointed his finger at Keith’s cheek. Then, he licked Keith’s cheek. Keith screamed and pushed himself backward.

"Lance! Ew!" he squawked.

"Sorry babe, your face looks more appetizing than the cake," he blinked innocently back at him.

"Hey!" Hunk said indignantly. "My cakes are a work of art!"

After Keith had properly cleaned his face (without Lance’s tongue) and gotten some bits of icing out of his hair, there were five plates of haphazardly cut cake… lumps on the table. They didn't even qualify to be labeled as slices. Pidge’s handiwork, no doubt.

Despite its looks, the cake was heavenly, of course. Anything that comes out of Hunk’s hands is a guaranteed delicacy. The cake was light, but the flavour intense as Keith spooned it into his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned in delight at the first bight. Hunk witnessed this and only smiled.

They were all seated on the couch, taking a quiet moment to savour the cake. Silence never lasts long when Lance and Pidge were together.

"Keith," Lance whisper shouted.

Keith rolled his eyes as he opened them. "Yes, Lance?" he said, annoyed.

"Say ahh~"

"Wh-" The second Keith opened his mouth, a spoon flew lightning-quick into his mouth.

"Lance," Keith said, flatly, mouth half full, "we have the same cake." He leveled an unimpressed stare at him.

"Nope, we don’t. Mine’s better, and you wanna know why?" Lance smirked. Keith just narrowed his eyes and swallowed the cake.

"I licked it." were Lance’s last words as he was tackled onto the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK U FOR READING!! 
> 
> this is now my second completed fic yayy
> 
> I look forward to writing more hehe the comments from my previous one really inspired me
> 
> y'all know who u are :))

**Author's Note:**

> Lol happy birthday keith
> 
> Initially it was gonna be a klancetober thing and the prompt was hot cocoa but i kinda strayed.


End file.
